Constantine (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Vermin Man ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * Items: * Holy Shotgun * Vehicles: * | Plot = After a case involving a full-fledged demon trying to break onto the "human plane," Constantine (Keanu Reeves) seeks an audience with the androgynous half-breed angel Gabriel (Tilda Swinton). Gabriel advises that because he performs the exorcisms for his own benefit, they are vain acts that will not spare him from Hell. After his meeting with Gabriel, Constantine is attacked by a full-fledged demon. After a meeting with a former witch doctor known as Papa Midnite (Djimon Honsou) fails to produce answers, Constantine begins investigating the situation with his associates Beeman (Max Baker), Hennessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince), and Chas Kramer (Shia LaBeouf). L.A.P.D. Detective Angela Dodson (Rachel Weisz) shows up at Constantine's condo seeking consultation regarding her investigation of the death of her twin sister Isabel, who leapt from the roof of a mental hospital. Constantine tells Angela that God and Lucifer are engaged in a proxy war; a standing wager for the souls of all mankind. Neither true angels nor demons can manifest on Earth, but they are allowed to possess and influence humans. Through Hennessy and Beeman's findings, Constantine learns that Mammon, Lucifer's son, seeks to create his own kingdom on Earth by breaking through onto the human plane. To do so, Mammon requires a powerful psychic, Isabel, who was provided by the half-demon Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale). After reporting the information, Hennessy and Beeman are found dead and Constantine concludes that Balthazar was responsible. Angela reveals that she possessed the same gift as her sister but denied it to the point that it became inactive. Constantine reawakens Angela's psychic ability through a near death experience, then hunts down and interrogates Balthazar who reveals that Mammon has obtained the Spear of Destiny, which has the blood of Jesus Christ encrusted on it. Angela is abducted by an unseen force and taken to Isabel's hospital to be used as the portal for Mammon's entrance to Earth. Constantine storms Midnite's club and Midnite allows him to use "The Chair", an old electric chair from Sing Sing Prison that had killed over 200 inmates, and it shows Constantine a vision that the Spear was discovered in Mexico and has been brought to Los Angeles. Constantine and Chas head to the hospital and interrupt the ritual, but Chas is beaten to death by an unseen force in the process. Using incantations and sigils tattooed on his arms, Constantine reveals the force to be Gabriel but the angel promptly subdues Constantine. Gabriel laments God's favoritism towards humans and believes that bringing Hell to Earth will enable those who survive to become truly worthy of God's love through repentance and faith. Gabriel then throws Constantine from the room and begins to release Mammon. As Gabriel moves to stab Angela with the Spear and release Mammon, Constantine slits his wrists. Time stops as Lucifer (Peter Stormare) arrives to personally collect his soul. Constantine tells Lucifer about Mammon's plan and Lucifer sends Mammon back to Hell to keep Mammon from conquering Earth before him. When Gabriel attempts to smite Lucifer, the angel's wings are burned away and Gabriel becomes human. In return for helping Lucifer, Constantine is owed a favor and asks that Isabel be allowed to go to Heaven. Lucifer obliges and begins to drag Constantine to Hell, but his self sacrifice has redeemed him and he begins to rise into Heaven. Infuriated and wishing to reacquire Constantine's soul, Lucifer heals his wounds and cures him of his lung cancer so that he may live again. Constantine departs with the Spear after refusing the temptation to kill Gabriel, and gives the Spear to Angela instructing her to hide it. In the closing scene instead of smoking a cigarette, like in the past, he starts to chew on some nicotine gum. In a post credit scene Constantine visits Chas' grave and watches as he rises into Heaven as an angel. | Cast = * Keanu Reeves - John Constantine ** Quinn Buniel - 10 Year-Old Constantine ** Connor Dylan Wryn - Teenage Constantine * Rachel Weisz - Angela Dodson / Isabel Dodson * Shia LaBeouf - Chas Kramer * Djimon Hounsou - Papa Midnite * Max Baker - Beeman * Pruitt Taylor Vince - Father Hennessy * Gavin Rossdale - Balthazar * Tilda Swinton - Gabriel * Peter Stormare - Lucifer * José Zúñiga - Detective Weiss * Francis Guinan - Father Garret * Larry Cedar - Vermin Man * April Grace - Dr. Leslie Archer * Kevin Alejandro - Border patrol (scenes deleted) * Michelle Monaghan - Ellie (scenes deleted) | Notes = * In the comics, Constantine is blonde (its visual inspired by Sting), British and deals with all sorts of religions and mythologies. The movie version is black-haired, American and deals only with Catholicism. | Trivia = | Links = * Constantine official movie web-site * Constantine article at Wikipedia }} Category:Constantine (Movie) Category:John Constantine